Vaporization devices are a popular alternative to the traditional act of burning tobacco and inhaling the resulting smoke. Inhaling vapors from such devices may be safer than directly inhaling smoke from burning tobacco or products containing byproducts from combustion. Vaporizers also produce less second-hand exposure compared to traditional smoking.
Vaporization devices may also be used in social settings. Unlike smoke from traditional smoking that pervades the surrounding environment and may aggravate those not accustomed to or interested in inhaling smoke byproducts, vaporizers may be safely used for the enjoyment of those wishing to partake and leaving others free from harmful fumes.
It would therefore be useful to provide apparatuses (devices and systems) that may further increase the enjoyment and social interactions for those using vaporization devices, including providing users of vaporization devices with further avenues of enjoyment as well as additional socializing opportunities. In particular, it would be useful to provide such entertainment in a manner that is integrated with the functioning of the device, so that it does not disrupt the operation of the device, but may instead enhance it.